Lines, Vines, and Trying Times
by AmyMarieJonas
Summary: Amy has always been a huge Jonas fan. When Kevin falls in love with her sister, she gets to hang out with the Jonas Brothers all the time. When she visits over the summer she has to make a hard decision. Joe or Nick?
1. Chapter 1

Even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding all of my heart

It was four months after the wedding, and the first time I got to see them since. I smiled, getting off the plane. I saw all of them waiting, and started running towards them, hugging my sister carefully. I didn't want to hurt the baby. I looked to Kevin. "Hey!" I said, pulling him into a hug. "It's so great to see you again!" I said the smile on my face huge.

I let Kevin go and turned my gaze towards two brilliantly gorgeous, single guys. My smile got wider, and I hugged Nick first. He was closest to me. He smiled, hugging me back.

"I missed you." He said, his voice careful and soft like it always was. I smiled, letting him go.

"I missed you too…."I said, looking to Joe now. "All of you so much!" I then hugged Joe, my heart racing from my two hugs I had just received.

"It's about time your school went on summer vacation." Joe said, smiling at me. "We haven't seen you since the wedding."

"I know." I smiled, "But I wished I was here with you guys every day."

Nick seemed to smile wider. "You are probably ready to get back to the house…You've been at airports all day."

I nodded, excited to be with them again. Soon we were at Kevin and Alissa's. The boys carried my bags to the section of the house I would be staying at.

"I still can't believe that this house is this big…" I said, collapsing onto the big bed. "I don't need my own living room…" I laughed, as did Nick and Joe.

Kevin and Alissa were downstairs, eating I think.

"Well, It's good for alone time…"Joe said.

Nick nodded. "Or spending time with people…watching a movie in private or something…."

Joe glanced at his brother quickly, before looking back to me. "Yeah…Now that Kevin's moved out I get my own bedroom," He smiled, "I'm thankful."

I slowly sat up on my new bed, resting my head on my hand. "It's still too much. I'm used to my small house in Indiana….not this beautiful house in California."

I smiled, standing up. I walked over to the window and looked out, seeing the view. It was beautiful. It amazed me how I could look outside, and see celebrities walking down the street. Across the street was where the rest of the Jonas family lived. Two houses down from them? Miley Cyrus. Around the corner were Corbin Bleu and Ashley Tisdale. Zac Efron also lived in this neighborhood somewhere.

I could feel their eyes on me and I turned around. I'd rather have them then Zac Efron any day. I smiled still, my eyes bright. I heard Joe's phone go off, and his hand reached into the pocket of his tight jeans, pulling his iphone out. He read a text quickly, before looking to me.

"Alissa and Kevin want to know if you're up for going out to dinner tonight…" He said.

I nodded. "Yeah…that sounds good." I said, smiling lightly now. He texted Kevin back quickly, and before I knew it he got a new text. "Wear something nice. Be ready at 7:30" He read off the screen.

I looked to a clock, nodding. "Okay." I smiled.

"I guess we'll leave you alone to unpack…" Nick said, his voice quiet and reserved. They looked to each other, before looking back to me. They each gave me a smile, before walking out of my new bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

There's More to Life than Just To Live

We were sitting in a restaurant that I couldn't pronounce the name of. I was wearing skinny jeans and a dressy shirt. My long hair was dyed blonde again, and looked great with my new look. Ever since my sister had gotten into a relationship with Kevin I had felt the need to look better. I lost some weight and worked on my tan. I felt better now, and I looked it too.

For once in my life I felt confident about my looks. For once in my life I felt pretty. I hoped Joe or Nick thought I looked pretty. After all…I did all this for them. But of course, I'd never admit that out loud. I feel bad for liking them both, but they were both so amazing. Before I got to really spend time with them, I was an all out Joe lover. Then one day Nick and I were hanging out and I realized that he was just as amazing as Joe.

They didn't know I like them…Well at least I don't think they do. I've been told it's pretty obvious when I like somebody. But they seem to not notice me staring at them all the time. It seems like they can see through everything but my heart. I know everything about them. I know that Nick isn't as shy as he seems in interviews. He talks a fair amount when he feels comfortable with a person. I guess that means he feels comfortable with me.

The boys looked great, as always. Joe had finally realized his hair resembled a girl's and he now had cute semi-long hair. Nick's hair was still short, and he looked wonderful. The short hair on him made his bone structure stand out and made his eyes look even more beautiful.

Dinner went normal. Kevin, Joe, and Nick all took turns telling me about how it felt to have time off from touring. They also talked about their new album, and writing songs. I loved when they talked about music. Their expressions got so different, so carefree. I could see the love in their eyes when they talked about it. Nick was now explaining a new song, talking about how long it took to write it. I was staring into his eyes, counting the colors in them. Joe interrupted Nick, and my eyes switched to looking in his. Joe's eyes were exploding in emotion, talking fast and vivid. I knew my heart was melting. _My god, he's beautiful, _I thought.

Most of their songs sounded like they would be love songs. I thought helplessly about the girls who they were written about. I bet they are beautiful. More beautiful than me, by far I imagine. I hated thinking like this, but I knew deep down it was true. What could they ever see in me? Both of them could have any girl they wanted. They could have a supermodel…An Actress…A singer…The names Amelia, Selena, and Miley swam through my head.

"I can't wait to hear the new songs." I said, smiling through my thoughts. "I know they will be great."

They smiled at those words.

After dinner we got into Kevin's SUV.

"I feel like doing something fun," Joe said. "We should go laser tagging or something." He said.

Alissa yawned. "I'm tired…and I'm pretty sure running around avoiding lasers would not be good for the baby." She said, holding her petite baby bump.

Nick spoke up. "You can take us back to the house…And those who want to go can go… Joe can drive…" He looked to me.

"Do you want to go, Amy?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah…It sounds like fun."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

Where would we be if we couldn't dream?

Kevin parked the car, and we all got out.

"You guys might be used to running around in these kinds of clothes, but I'm not…"I said, "I'm going to change…I'll meet you at your car in 8 minutes." I smiled at Nick and Joe before going inside to change.

I changed into white skinny jeans and a forever the sickest kids t-shirt. I found a hair tie and through my hair in a pony tail. I did touch ups on my makeup, and stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. I wanted to look perfect. I put on some converse shoes instead of the heels I was wearing and finally felt okay to go down.

I met them by Joe's car.

As soon as I saw them a wide smile came on my face. They looked up and saw me. They smiled as well.

"That was only 7 minutes…" Joe said, now with a serious expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Better for you now isn't it?"

They laughed, as did I.

"You can sit up front with me…" Joe said.

I blushed lightly, but I don't think he would be able to see that in the darkness.

"Okay." I smiled, and Nick took the opportunity to open the car door for me. I gave him a smile before getting in the car, and he shut the door behind me. Joe and Nick exchanged a glance that I didn't see.

Nick got into the backseat and Joe got in the driver's seat, before starting to drive towards a laser tag place.

We had normal conversation on the drive there, making fun of Joe for his driving. They asked me about school, and home, and cheerleading.

I wonder if they realize that when they talk to me, I can hardly breathe.

We got to the building and Nick stumbled out of the car quickly, opening my car door. He smiled at me as I got out. I smiled back to him.

"Thank you…" I said, blushing. I think he saw me blush that time. That made me blush even more.

We all walked inside.

"I'm totally going to pwn both of you…" I said, smiling wide. Nick and Joe both laughed.

"Whatever…" Joe said. "I totally dominate in laser tag…"

Nick started laughing. "You're kidding, right? I beat you so bad last time…"

I giggled. "Well, now that _I'm _here, I'll make both of you look like noobs."

Both of them laughed, and we paid for our time.

We waited no time to start shooting each other. The moment we got into the darkness the shooting started, and I ran across the room, firing a shot at Nick. As soon as I got over there, I saw that they were not following me, so I crawled through a tunnel, which would lead me back to the side they were on.

As I neared the exit of the tunnel I could see their feet running around, I stuck my head out and started shooting madly at whoever I could see. Joe looked around and saw my head, he laughed and started shooting me, running towards the tunnel. I started to crawl backwards, which was very difficult. Joe crawled down, getting in the same tunnel as me. He had the advantage over me because he was crawling forward. He was shooting me. I stopped trying to crawl and started shooting him back, laughing hard. After a few seconds, he was inches from my face. I could feel his breath on my face. We both looked at each other in the eyes for a moment, before he coughed and looked away. I blushed, looking away too. Why couldn't I control the blood rush in my face around him?

"Ok, compromise!" I laughed. "We'll both go after Nick for 60 seconds when we get out of the tunnel."

He smiled. "Two against one…perfect." He laughed, crawling backwards out of the ttunnel and I followed behind him. We crawled out of the tunnel, now standing up. I looked around for Nick's curly hair but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where did he go?" I whispered to Joe, out of breath already.

"I don't know…" Joe said, "Let's try the other side…" I nodded, walking up a ramp where I could see the other side.

"I found him!" I whispered to Joe, and I pointed towards where Nick was hiding behind a wall, waiting for someone to walk past.

I giggled as we walked down the ramp quietly, and we started shooting at Nick.

Nick heard the sounds of him getting shot and looked surprised, looking towards us now. "Not fair!" He laughed, now starting to shoot us. He ducked down for cover, hiding behind something.

The 60 seconds came to a close and I shot Joe quickly. Joe was laughing and he shot me back before shooting at where Nick was. Nick came out of hiding and started shooting both of us.

Joe started running away, only to trip over his own feet. Nick and I started laughing hard, and Joe looked embarrassed. He looked to us. "I could be hurt you know…"

"But you're not…"Nick laughed.

I was still laughing, and me and Nick looked at each other before started to shoot Joe.

Too soon, our time was up and the lights came on. I took off my laser tag vest, as did they. We got our scores printed out, and Nick came out victorious. Joe had the worst score out of the three of us, which was no surprise.

"Who's the noob now?" Nick laughed, looking proud. I rolled my eyes, the smile wide on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Hello Beautiful, how's it going?

I woke up to the sun crawling through my windows. I opened my eyes lazily. I put the blankets over my head, but I knew I was awake now. I got out of bed, looking to my Camp Rock pajamas in the mirror. I laughed, remembering how long ago I had bought them. Camp Rock had come out a year ago. I went into my own private bathroom, and brushed my teeth with my tooth tunes.

After I finished that I walked downstairs, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Nick, Joe, Alissa, and Kevin. My heart started beating fast, and I let out a nervous giggle, remembering my "I heart Shane Gray" pajama top.

"I didn't know you two were here…" I said, looking at them before giving Alissa the 'why the hell didn't you warn me' look.

"They are always here…" Kevin laughed. "It's something you'll get used to…"

"Nice shirt…" Joe said a cocky grin on his face.

I turned red, "I'm going to go change…"I mumbled, running back upstairs quickly. How do they already look so perfect? I wondered. It's only 11 A.M., and they look like gods.

I walked into my walk in closet, looking around. "I need something…cute, but casual…" I said to myself, still looking around. I found a mini skirt and my favorite Hollister shirt, and put it on quickly. I went into the bathroom, brushing out my hair. It was shiny and clean from being washed last night and it was naturally straight so I didn't have to put too much work into it looking okay. I then walked back downstairs.

"Do you want to come over to our house?" Nick asked.

I nodded. "Sure…" I smiled light. Nick and Joe stood up and we walked over to their house. We walked inside. "It seems too quiet in here…" I remarked, looking at Joe, then Nick. "Where are you parents? And Frankie? Shouldn't he be running around he like a mini-Joe?"

Nick laughed.

"They went to our Aunt's for the weekend…"Nick said. "So we've got the house to ourselves."

I nodded. Joe's cell phone went off, and he answered it.

Nick looked to me, "You want something to drink?" I nodded, before following him into the kitchen. He grabbed me a Pepsi out of the fridge, knowing it was my favorite drink. He got a diet coke for himself, and handed me the Pepsi.

"Thanks…" I said, smiling. I opened my Pepsi and he opened his Diet Coke. We were quiet, taking long drinks of our sodas. Joe walked into the kitchen.

"Big Rob is on his way over to get me…"Joe said his voice kinda angry. "I have to get my driver's license renewed, so you two should probably go back to Kevin's until I get back…"

Nick nodded. "Yeah sure…" He said. "How long will it take to get your driver's license renewed?" He asked.

Joe shrugged. "An hour…maybe less…:"

Nick nodded. "Well we're gonna stay here till you leave…"

It was relatively quiet until Big Rob honked the horn, we all walked outside and Joe got in. As soon as the car turned down the street Nick looked to me.

"I really don't feel like going back to your sister and Kevin's…" Nick said. "Who knows what they will be doing…" He laughed.

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more…" We walked back inside, and I threw my empty Pepsi away. He threw away his Diet Coke and looked to me.

"Let's go upstairs…" Nick said. "I want to show you something."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

She will be there to love and to care. I know there's no need to worry.

He brought me upstairs to a room that was dedicated to music. Inside the room were guitars, tambourines, the little plaques that signify that an album has gone platinum. I had never been inside this room before. I looked around amazed. I saw the guitars that the boys played on during concerts. I saw the tambourine I loved to see Joe shake.

Nick was watching me. He had a smile on his face, as he picked up his acoustic guitar. He sat down on a couch.

"Come sit with me…" He said, and he started to tune the acoustic guitar.

I nervously sat down beside him as it occurred to me that he was going to play for me…Maybe sing!

He started playing a song I automatically knew the tune of. As he played and became familiar with the song again, he looked up from the guitar and looked into my eyes. As the song neared the start of the lyrics, my heart started beating too quickly. I was pretty sure if he started singing it to me I would collapse. I saw his lips open and begin to start singing. His eyes were focused on mine.

"Hello beautiful, how's it going?" He started his voice flawless. "It's been wonderful, in California…"

I smiled at the altercation in the lyrics.

"I've been missing you, it's true…" He sang my heart beating out of my chest. "But tonight….I'm gonna fly…Yeah tonight….I'm gonna fly!"

I could not believe how amazing he sounded, and I was his only audience.

"Cause I could go across the world and see everything, and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes… Hello Beautiful, it's been a long time…Since my phone's rung, and you've been on that line. I've been missing you. It's true."

He went through the chorus one last time, and my heart continued to beat much too fast than it should.

He strummed the last note in the song, and I was smiling wide.

"I almost forgot how beautiful your voice was…" I said, blushing lightly.

"I will never forget how beautiful you are…"Nick said, putting the guitar down softly on the floor. He looked into my eyes again, and I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

He started to lean closer to me, his lips just mere inches away from mine. He continued to lean his closer to me, and stopped when our lips were just a smidge away from touching. I leant in the rest of the way, and I closed my eyes when I felt our lips make contact. My head felt like it was spinning and my heart was beating out of my chest. Was this actually happening? I was kissing Nick Jonas? This couldn't be possible.

At first the kiss was shy, but when he knew this was what I wanted as well, he started to deepen this kiss. I put my hand on the nap of his neck, kissing him slow. It was like one of those movie kisses, sweet and cute.

Nick hand touched mine softly as we kissed, he ran his hand up my arm and I knew he could feel my goose bumps. The kiss ended and we broke apart, looking into each other's eyes again. I smiled to him lightly, blushing slightly. He smiled to me, and took my hand in his.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time…" Nick admitted his voice shy.

I smiled. "I've been hoping you would for a long time…" I said, blushing more. My face was pink. I finally broke our eye contact, looking down. I looked back up, back into his eyes.

Joe was standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat and me and Nick's attention turned to him quickly. I turned red, and suddenly felt guilty. I just kissed Nick…and I'm in love with Joe too…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"You guys were supposed to go to Kevin and Alissa's…"Joe said, his expression a mixture of confusion, anger, and sadness.

"How long were you standing there?" Nick asked, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Long enough…" Joe replied, his voice with a hint of sadness to it.

I stared at Joe, wondering why he was acting so weird. It wasn't like me and Nick were doing anything bad… It was just a kiss, after all.

"I need to check my sugar…" Nick said, standing up quickly walking down to his room. My eyes got wide; he was going to leave me with Joe.

Joe stepped closer to me in the room, his eyes watching me. He made sure Nick had left.

"I thought you loved Shane Gray…"He said, "Not _Nate..._"

I watched him with a tad confused look on my face.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, looking away from his eyes. Guilt continued to sweep over me. How can you love both of them, Amy? HOW? Why did you let yourself get into this mess?

"I do…okay?" Joe said, sighing. He looked towards where Nick had gone again. "Just…I thought you liked me…" He said. "Not Nick…" He paused. "You kinda led me on…"

I swallowed hard. "What?" I whispered.

"I like you, Amy…" Joe said, "I thought you knew that…"

"You like me? Why?" I said, feeling like my heart was about to fall out of my chest. I felt stupid for asking why he liked me…but I was curious.

Joe looked towards a wall, staring at it. He looked hurt.

"Yeah…"He sighed. "You always have a smile on your face…You really love our music…You are nice to us for us and not because we're the Jonas Brothers…"

He paused, now looking back at me. "When we made brownies together, you let me have the leftover batter in the bowl." He smiled. "You have the most beautiful eyes…" He said. "They are like a jungle…and they actually do shine bright….Compared to your eyes…nothing shines as bright." He blushed lightly. "When you ask me how my day went…You actually want to know." He smiled more to me. "You understand that I can't be with you as much as I would want to be…"

I was staring at him dumbstruck. This could not be happening. He was not listing reasons why he liked me. He WAS! He really was!

"Stop." I said my heart racing. "I just kissed your brother…"

He nodded. "Do you like me at all?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes." I said bluntly, feeling so guilty. "I need to go back to Kevin and Alissa's…" I said, walking past him. "I'll talk to you two later…" I rushed out of their house as quickly as I could, feeling confused.

When did I get lucky enough to have them both liking me? Why did they both choose today to act on their feelings? I walked into the house, hoping not to run into Kevin or Alissa. I didn't, so I continued walking to my room, trying not to get lost in this huge house. I went upstairs and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed the number of my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Can't forget it, won't regret it. Cause I'm still in love with you.

"Amy!" Brooke said with excitement. "How is it? Have you gotten Joe to fall in love with you yet?"

"That's kinda what I'm calling you about…" I said, pacing around my room. "I haven't been completely honest with you…"

"You lied to me about something?" Brooke said her voice sad.

"No…no…I didn't LIE about something…I just didn't tell you everything." I said.

"Yeah?" Brooke said, needing to know more.

"Well…You know that I like Joe…" I started, trying to be careful with my words.

"Duh Amy! Get along with it!" Brooke said, impatiently.

"About six months ago…I started to like Nick too…." I closed my eyes waiting for her to scream at me.

"Oh…you like Nick too?" Brooke said calmly.

"Yeah…and I just got back from their house…"I paused again. "And Nick kissed me."

I heard Brooke's familiar excited noise. "ZZZZZZZZZZ! He kissed you!? OH MY GOD! Are you SHITTING me?"

I rolled my eyes at her desperate attempt to put cuss words in everything.

"No, Brooke. I'm not, but…" I said, "Joe walked in on us."

"ZZZZZZZZ!" Brooke screamed.

"And Joe told me he liked me! And he listed the sweetest reasons in the world!" I said.

"Oh my god…What are you going to do?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know…"I said. "That's why I'm calling you…What do you think I should do?"

"Which one do you like more?" Brooke asked me.

I paused. "I don't know…I mean…I thought I liked Joe more…but Nick…he kissed me, and sang me 'Hello beautiful' to me…and It was…amazing."

"Then…don't commit to a relationship with either one of them." Brooke said. "Get to know them better…and find out which one you would rather be in a relationship with….Or you could tell them both how you feel…"

"I can't tell them I like them both!" I said. "I like your first option though…"

"Well I have to go to softball practice…I'll text you later." Brooke said.

"Bye...I love you cabbage," I said, before hanging up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Now we're more than friends

I spent most of the rest of the day sitting in front of a laptop. I couldn't believe what had happened today. As I was refreshing MySpace for what had to have been the 1,000,000th time, my phone rang "Crazy Kinda Crush on You". My eyes got wide. That ringtone was only set for two people on my contact list.

_I've got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you. Even though I try to forget you, it doesn't matter what I do! On my mind all the ti-. _

"Hello?" I answered into the phone, the caller ID telling me it was Nick.

"Hey…" He said. "You didn't come downstairs for dinner…You must be hungry…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for something with me? Pizza, maybe?" He asked, his voice was so shy. I couldn't say no.

"Yeah…"I said, "Sure."

"Ok, I'll come get you in 20 minutes?" He said.

"Ok…sounds good." I said. We were quiet for a second, talk about awkward silence. "Bye…"I said.

"Bye…" He hung up fast, also noting the awkward silence.

I looked at the clock. It was just past seven already. I had smuggled chips and Oreos into my room to quench my hunger from not eating all day. I looked into the mirror…I looked a mess. Definitely not cute enough to eat food with Nick… I sighed, going into my closet. I heard my phone go off and I checked my text message. It was from Nick.

Wear a swimsuit under your clothes.

I smiled, going back into my closet. I found my cute bikini I had just bought from American Eagle and put it on. I found some ripped loose jeans I had bought from Pac Sun and put on a Glamour Kills t-shirt. I finished it off with white flip flops and Hollister perfume.

I went into the bathroom, and started brushing my hair. It was wavy from getting bored and experimenting with it. I looked very Californian and decided to keep it that way. I washed all of my makeup off and started applying natural looking things. I found a beach towel and put it in my bag. I knew I got big bags for a reason. I brushed my teeth again and walked downstairs. Alissa and Kevin were in the main living room, watching TV. Alissa looked to me.

"Where are you going?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nick is taking me to dinner." I said quickly, "He'll be over here any minute…"

"Is it only you two?" She asked.

I nodded. "Don't worry about me; I'll be safe with him."

Kevin sighed. "It's not that, Amy." He started.

I looked at him confused.

"Joe told us that when he went to get his license renewed you and nick were alone…" He paused. "He made it seem like you were all over each other…"

My jaw dropped. "It was a KISS. Joe was making a big deal out of nothing." I explained, my tone sour. "It only lasted like…20 seconds and we held hands afterward." I rolled my eyes.

Kevin and Alissa were still looking at me reluctantly. There was a knock on the front door.

"If you need me, I have my cell." I said, walking towards the front door. I opened it up and Nick was standing there, holding a rose. He had a brilliant smile on his face, and I blushed. He handed a rose to me.

"Where did you get a rose on such short notice?" I asked, taking the rose. I smiled, blushing still.

He shrugged. "If I had a rose every time I thought of you…I'd be walking through my garden forever."

I blushed even more, and he stepped close to me, kissing my cheek. I smiled to him brightly. He was so corny. But I ate it up.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

I nodded, walking. "Are we taking your car?" I asked, walking towards his drive way. He nodded, getting his keys out. Unlike his brother, Nick had gotten his license right after he turned 16. He opened the passenger door for me, and gave me a smile. I blushed again, before getting in the car.

He got in the other side and turned on the ignition. 10 minutes later we arrived at a pizza place, he looked at the time .

"Stay here…"He said, getting out of the car.

I watched him curiously as he walked into the pizza parlor. A couple of seconds later he reemerged, holding a pizza box.

He got in the car, and handed me the pizza box. "Don't open it yet." He smiled, started driving again. I watched him with amazement. He seemed very anxious and nervous. He kept checking his watch, looking at what time it was.

A couple minutes later he pulled into the parking lot just behind the beach. I smiled, realizing we were going to be eating our pizza on the beach. He parked the car, and we got out. I was holding the pizza box and he popped the trunk, getting out a blanket. I smiled more, watching him. He also pulled a small picnic basket out of the trunk.

We started walking towards the shore, and I put on my large Coach sunglasses my sister had bought me for my birthday. He put on his red Ray-Bans and found us a spot on the beach. He laid the blanket out, and sat the picnic basket on it. I sat down and placed the pizza box by the basket. He had picked up a stick and was now in the process of drawing a large heart around the blanket where we were sitting. I was smiling wide to him. This was all so romantic.

After he was finished he wiped his hands on his pants. He sat down beside me and opened up the pizza. I gasped, it was cut in the shape of a heart…What made me even more happy was that half of the pizza had no cheese on it. I could not believe he remembered I didn't like cheese.

"How did you put this all together in 20 minutes?" I said, astonished.

He grinned. "I have my ways." He smiled and opened up the picnic basket. He got out two champagne glasses, and I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed, handing one of them to me. He then got Pepsi and Diet coke out of the basket. He opened the can of Pepsi and poured it into my champagne glass. I smiled wide, and he handed me the can to pour into it later. I put it between my legs, holding it still. He did the same with his Diet Coke. I laughed.

"This is cute…"I said, blushing lightly. "No one has ever done something like this for me before…"

Nick smiled, kissing my cheek again, his lips soft against my cheek. He must have the softest lips ever. I wondered silently to myself what chapstick he used.

"You know my friend Brooke? From the wedding?" I asked him.

He laughed. "How can I forget Brooke? She tripped on the table I was sitting at during the reception and fell on her face."

I giggled, remembering that. "Well, we used to drink Pepsi out of fake dollar store champagne glasses on New Year's Eve." I giggled.

"It's nice to know I brought back memories…"He rolled his eyes, laughing.

We both started eating our heart shaped pizza. He checked his watch again, and seemed to be eating quickly. I ate my three pieces in the same amount of time he ate his seven. By this time I had finished my can of soda. He checked his watch again, and finished the rest of his soda fast. He pushed all of our finished food away from us on the blanket. He stood up, and took off his shirt. I tried not to stare at his perfect muscular body. He unzipped his jeans, sliding them off. He took off his Ray-Bans, putting them on the blanket. He was only in his swimming trunks now.

I stood up and kicked off my flip flops and took off my sunglasses. I took my shirt off and slid off my jeans.

"Race you." Nick said quickly, now running towards that water.

I laughed, running after him. I wanted to beat him. I didn't, of course. He beat me to the water and laughed, taking my hand in his when we reached the sea. We walked out until we were knee deep in the water. He turned to face me.

"Did you ever know I liked you, before today?" He asked me.

I smiled to him and shook my head. "No…I didn't think it was possible."

He smiled to me, holding both of my hands in his. "You should of opened up your eyes, Amy…"He said. "I've always been crazy about you."

I blushed, turning red. I thought about what Brooke had said. She told me not to get serious with either one of them. Not to get into a relationship. What was I doing here? I was holding hands with Nick…That isn't just being friends with somebody. It was so hard not to look into his beautiful brown eyes and not be captured in the moment.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, wanting to kiss him back. My head was telling me not to kiss him, but my heart was telling me something completely different. My heart won the battle. I wrapped my arms softly around his neck as we kissed. His hands were at my waist, holding me close to him. Goosebumps were forming on my arms again, and we stopped kissing. We smiled shyly to each other. I moved my arms, so they were no longer around his neck. He moved his hands from my waist. I walked deeper into the water, and he followed behind me. We stopped when it reached just under my chest. We both went under water, getting our whole bodies wet. I knew my hair was going to look like crap, once the salt water got into it. I came back up to the surface and took a deep breath, looking around my surroundings. It was so beautiful out here. I could see the skyscrapers in the distance, and I got swept into it. Nick was watching me and I turned to him.

"Let's go back to the shore…" Nick smiled, taking my hand underwater as we walked towards the shore.

We walked back to our blanket and I got my towel out of my bag. I wiped my body off quickly, before wringing out my hair, and use the towel to help dry it. Nick didn't care about having a towel, and laid down on the blanket, still wet.

When my hair stopped dripping I laid down next to him. He looked to the watch in the sand that he had taken off. He smiled, and looked off towards the sun.

I followed his gaze, watching as the sun slowly started to descend in the sky. I moved my head so it was resting on his chest in a way that was comfortable for both of us.

We watched until the sun was hidden in the horizon. "I wish we could see the stars here." He said. "But because of the city lights it's not possible…" He said, now turning his head towards the city.

"The city is beautiful too…"I whispered, looking at the lights from the skyscrapers.

"The city lights have nothing on you, Amy." Nick whispered to me.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

Splitting apart it's getting harder to tell what you want

I woke up with a smile on my face. I knew that the boys would probably be downstairs, so I got out of my pajamas and put on some Bermuda shorts and two layered tank tops that matched. I brushed my teeth and hair quickly, and put on deodorant. I walked downstairs, walking into the kitchen. It was much earlier today than when I woke up yesterday. I could smell the food when I walked in. I looked around the room, only seeing three people.

"Where's Nick at?" I asked, looking at Joe in the corner of my eye. I sat down at the kitchen table, careful not to sit by him. He was wearing his glasses, and I thought he looked absolutely amazing in them. One of my favorite sights in the world were Joe in glasses.

"We ran out of milk while making pancakes, so he went to the store to get some…You know how he is with milk." Kevin said.

I nodded, standing back up. I went to the cabinet, getting a clean cup. I opened the fridge to find something to drink. I got out apple juice and poured it into my cup.

"There's food on the counter." Alissa said. I nodded again, getting a plate. I got a pancake and a couple pieces of bacon. I walked back to the table sitting down. It was quiet. I got the syrup from the middle of the table and started pouring it on top of my pancake, careful not to mix the syrup in with the bacon.

"I wish I had milk," I mumbled, taking a bite of my pancake.

Alissa rolled her eyes, eating her food. "Nick will be back soon…"

"Unless he got attacked by fan girls and their mothers at the store." I said, grinning.

Kevin nodded in agreement with me. No one said anything after that. It was awkward. Joe and I kept glancing at each other when we thought no one was paying attention. I hated how awkward it was. After only a couple bites of my pancake, I stood up. I picked up my plate in one hand, and my drink in the other. "I'm going to go eat upstairs…" I said, walking out of the room quickly.

I started to walk towards my bedroom, but decided against it. I walked into my living room instead, closing the living room door behind me.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I turned to Disney Channel, and to my surprise Jonas was on. I smiled, turning the volume up. I started eating again. I heard my living room door open and Joe was standing in the doorway. I looked at him.

"You know, I came up here to avoid the awkward moments…"I said, my voice sour. "I thought you were going to stay downstairs and tell Kevin and Alissa more lies…"

I looked back to the television.

I heard Joe sigh. "Amy…I'm sorry…" He said, coming closer to me in the room.

"It was really inconsiderate of you Joseph." I said, quickly, staring at TV. "He's your BROTHER, and I'm your FRIEND. You should not make things up like that. Alissa and Kevin were looking at me like I was trying to corrupt him!"

I couldn't imagine having sex with Nick. I could, however, imagine having sex with Joe. To me, Joe was like a sex god. Every time I see a picture of Joe I look at his face, and then my eyes go straight down to his pants. I can't help it.

Joe sighed again, now sitting on the couch. "I was just…mad and jealous." Joe said, staring at me. "Please look at me…" He said.

I smirked. "I am." I pointed to the TV, where it was a close up of Joe. The real Joe started laughing, and then I started laughing. I couldn't help it. How could I be mad at him? He moved closer to me on the couch, knowing I wasn't mad anymore. The screen then showed Joe looking at Stella. My eyes narrowed.

I ate another piece of bacon. He took a drink of his orange juice. I looked to him, and he looked at me. He did his best effort to smile. "I get…that you and Nick are together now or whatever…So I'm not going to make trouble for the two of you."

I pursed my lips. "Nick and I aren't ….a couple." I said.

Joe raised his eyebrows.

"I have feelings for both of you…"I said, sighing. I looked back to the TV. "I'm not going to get into a relationship with Nick, because it wouldn't be fair to him."

Joe continued to watch me.

"Does he know that you like me?" Joe asked, his voice softer than normal. I shook my head.

"Does he know you're not going to get into a relationship with him?" Joe asked again.

"No…"I whispered.

"Did you guys kiss again last night?" Joe asked.

I nodded, staring intently at the television. Joe's eyes were wide.

"Nick doesn't just kiss someone multiple times and not get into a relationship with them…" Joe said quickly.

I grabbed a couch pillow, burying my head in it. "What am I going to do?" I said, my voice barely audible. It was quiet for a moment after that. I put the pillow back in its original spot.

"I want to get to know both of you better…" I said. "Before…making decisions like that."

He nodded. "In the end…you need to follow your heart, Amy. Their will be one of us that you just don't get as excited for." He started. "And don't be afraid to let one of us down. We can take it…"

I nodded, looking at him now. "Joe…If I could tell you one thing…It would be that I love hearing your voice, and your smile helps brighten my day. "

He was watching me close.

"And…You make the world more beautiful, just by living in it." I finished. I blushed, turning red. I looked away from him and back towards the television.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN:

I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go.

I felt Joe move even closer to me on the couch.

"Amy…" He said.

I looked over to him. He pulled me close to him, hugging me tight. My hands automatically went around him as well. I smiled, hugging him close to me. This hug seemed different from the rest of our hugs. I suppose it was. Most of our hugs were just friendly 'Hi' or 'Bye' or 'Thank You' hugs. This was a 'Hold me in your arms forever' hug.

He smelt amazing, which was no surprise. The smell I knew was Right Guard deodorant. My head was resting on his shoulder, my head facing him. He kissed my forehead, gently. My heart raced at the touch of his lips. I moved my position slightly so he could hold me in his arms more comfortably.

That stupid annoying voice in the back of my head was telling me that this was wrong. I had kissed Nick plenty of times yesterday, and now I was letting his brother hold me close to him…romantically. But, it felt so right. I felt like I was in the right place, with the right guy. But, didn't I feel the exact same way with Nick last night on the beach?

"Is something wrong?" Joe asked me, his voice careful.

I shook my head. He held me closer in his arms, and I loved every minute of it. In my head I imagined our future. I imagined lying with him on the couch in front of the fire on cold nights under a small blanket. I imagined him holding me and waking up feeling the warmth from his body next to mine. I imagined what it would be like if we got married.

I moved again, and his arms dropped from around me. I looked into his eyes, and I wanted to kiss him. I started leaning closer to him.

"Amy…" Joe said, moving his head away. I felt a pit in my stomach. He didn't want to kiss me.

"Not now…" Joe said his voice perfect and soft. "I want our first kiss to be meaningful." He said. "If we kiss, I want to be the only person you want to kiss." He paused. "So unless you solve your feelings out about Nick…Me and you don't kiss."

I felt rejected and stupid. I was pouting without meaning to. I moved away so I wasn't that close to him and finished my last sip of apple juice.

The door opened again; Nick walked in, holding two cups of milk. My face lit up automatically.

"I brought you milk." Nick said, smiling to me. He handed me the milk, and looked at Joe and I. Nick looked uncomfortable, and sat between the two of us. Joe stood up quickly, and he walked out of the room. I watched him leave.

"I need to talk to you…" I said to Nick once we were alone.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

I'm left in the dark; I never thought you'd be breaking my heart.

He smiled, taking my hand in his. "Can it wait?" Nick asked me.

"I just want to…kiss you for a while." He said, pressing his lips against mine. I felt my body go weak; it felt like jelly. I hated how much I loved having him kiss me. It felt like a wonderland, like nothing could hurt me. I shouldn't be feeling this wonderful. I pulled out of the kiss.

"It can't wait…" I said, "It's…important. You probably won't want to kiss me when I'm done."

Nick blinked, watching me carefully. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

I shook my head. "No, Nick. You're absolutely perfect." I paused. "I…like…Joe." I said.

Nick's expression turned dark. "You what?" He spat out, letting go of my hand immediately.

"I like you both…" I said quickly. "A lot." I felt horrible.

"I don't know which one of you I like more…" I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "You both are amazing in your own ways, and you are both so sweet to me…" I sighed, my face getting hot.

"But…last night…"Nick said, looking angry. "I thought it meant something to you…"

"Nick!" I said, "It did! And it still does! I learned a lot about you…I really, really, REALLY like you."

"Stop it, okay?" Nick said, standing up. "You don't have to lie to me…Unlike you…I mean EVERYTHING I say." He started to walk towards the door.

I stood up. "Don't leave, Nick!" I said, my eyes getting teary. "I want to get to know both of you better…before I decide anything."

He turned around. "How long would that take, Amy?" He asked, his voice fiery. "A couple days? A week? A month? A year?"

"Not that long!" I said, my voice weak. "A week at the most, and I will let you know what my feelings are!"

"I don't want to have to compete with somebody for your heart…" Nick said.

My stomach felt like it was in my throat. I felt sick.

"You know Amy…" Nick said, turning away from me. "If you wanted a song written about you…All you had to do was ask."

He stormed out of the door. I spent the rest of the day by the house phone, and my cell phone. I was a pathetic, emotional mess. I cried when Kevin and Alissa weren't around. I wouldn't let them see me like that. I didn't have much of an appetite either. They didn't come over for dinner. They didn't call me to ask me if I wanted dinner with them. They didn't call me at all.

How did I go from having the two most amazing guys in the world love me, to having the two most amazing guys in the world hate me?

I don't know what I want. I slept on the couch in the main living room that night. I put my iPod into my ears and put the Jonas Brothers on repeated, listening to their songs until I drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Hey We're Gonna Be Alright

I opened my eyes, and I saw what I had been dreaming about all night. I still thought I was dreaming. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Joe's expression was slightly angry. I looked to Nick and his expression was similar. They were both watching me.

"I'm sorry…"I mumbled. "I never meant to hurt you…" I closed my eyes again. They were quiet. I knew I must look a mess. I had been crying most of the day yesterday. I opened my eyes again, watching them. I watched as their expressions changed.

"You've got one week." Nick said. "One week to decide who you want to be serious with."

"Nick and I both really care about you," Joe said. "We can't be on a string forever. We can't both fall in love with you. So you get one week. If you can't decide by then…then you don't get either of us."

I nodded, sitting up quickly. I counted the days in my head. "The night before I fly home for Warped Tour…" I said.

They nodded. "We're not going to let this get between us. We're still brothers, and no matter what you chose we support you." Nick said.

"If you pick Nick, I won't try to come between the two of you." Joe said.

"And if you pick Joe, I won't come between you two." Nick said.

I felt like my heart was on fire. It was a good fire, though. "Okay." I nodded.

There was a silence between the three of us. They stood up.

"I'll talk to you later…" Joe said, and Nick nodded. They both left.

I got up quickly, going upstairs. I sat down at my desk, getting on MySpace and MSN. I was attacked in messages from my friends Emy and Katt.

"YOU KISSED NICK JONAS?" Emy wrote. I blinked. How did she know? I didn't tell anybody. I clicked on Katt's name. It said the same thing.

"How do you know that?" I typed, logging onto my Jonas Brothers fan MySpace first. I had new messages, new comments, new picture comments, and new friend requests. I clicked on friend requests first. My eyes got wide. I had 1,856 new friend requests. I approved them all. Something weird was going on. I went to my messages again.

A subject line caught my attention. "Dirty Hoe." Was what it said.

I clicked on it.

"Dear Slut,

U r gay! Nick loves me! Naught u! I think u need 2 go bac 2 your trailer, you bitch. Me n Nick is going to get married. I kno Nick Luvs me. U R uglay! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEE!!!1!!1111!!!!"

I giggled. That was stupid. I clicked back on Emy's name and she had sent me a link to . I clicked on the link and my eyes got wide at the sight. On the link she had sent me there were multiple pictures of me and Nick together. They were all from our picnic on the beach from the other night. The pictures were on top. The first picture was me and Nick walking to the beach. The one under it was us sitting down, eating. The next was us in the water. The next us in a full make out session. Then under that one, was us laying down watching the sunset. Then more pictures of us kissing. I couldn't believe it. How did we not notice the paparazzi?

I clicked to read the full article. It was titled "Incest, Anyone?" I rolled my eyes. We weren't blood related.

"Sizzlin' hot Nick Jonas was spotted recently with Kevin's wife's little sister. They were photographed hugging, holding hands, swimming, and even kissing. I guess that makes 2 out of the 3 delicious Jonas Boys that are unavailable. Stay tuned for more info about this situation!"

My eyes were wide. This was ridiculous. Now all Jonas Brothers fans thought I was dating Nick. What would happen if I decided to go with Joe? Then I really would be a Jonas slut. I sighed. I told Emy and Katt what was going on and replied back to some nice messages and comments. I got onto my personal MySpace now. I denied all the friend requests from Jonas fans, and I looked at my messages. Most of them were 'I miss you!'s. I got off the computer and got into the shower, wanting to get ready for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

You know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night

Joe was the first to call me. He asked me out and told me to be ready at 3:30. I looked outside; it looked like it was going to rain. I sighed, putting on skinny jeans and a semi-dressy shirt. I put on converse. I started scrunching my hair so it would be curly. I was ready a full hour before he was coming over so I went downstairs. I went into the kitchen, and made myself a glass of milk and got some Oreos. I looked around, wandering where my sister and Kevin were. I dipped my Oreo into the milk, making sure it was soggy before popping it into my mouth. The doorbell rang and I stood up, going to the door. I opened it up and a flower delivery person was standing there. He was holding a dozen roses in a bouquet.

I gasped slightly.

"Are you Amy?" He asked. I nodded as he handed me the flowers. He smiled at me before walking away.

I looked across the street at the Jonas house, and saw Joe watching me from his bedroom's balcony. He waved at me. I smiled, and waved back. I rolled my eyes, walking back into the house. I took the flowers into the kitchen, since it was closet. I opened up the flowers, taking them out of the wrapping that was covering them. I smiled. There were eleven white roses with one red rose in the middle. I looked at the card and it said "You stand out in my world –Joe". I had a huge smile on my face.

I found a vase for the roses and carried them up to my room. I knew today was going to be amazing. The rest of the hour went by quickly and when I heard Joe knock on the front door, I pretty much ran to it. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I smiled to him, and kissed his cheek before he could object.

"Thank you for the roses." I said, smiling wide.

I was looking into those beautiful eyes of his and my heart was racing. Joe smiled his perfect smile. "I'm glad you liked them…" He looked up at the sky.

"We better go before it starts to storm…" Joe said. I nodded, walking with him to his car. Nick was watching us through a window, a sour look on his face. Joe opened the door for me, and I got in. Joe got in the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked him, putting my seatbelt on tight. He smiled, driving.

"Bowling…" Joe said. I smiled wider.

"I'm totally going to beat you, Joseph." I said, smiling. "Not to be rude…but you suck at bowling."

Joe laughed, "I've been practicing since you've been gone, actually…" He paused. "Why do you always call me Joseph? Nobody calls me Joseph." He laughed.

I shrugged, turning red. "I don't know…Just a habit I picked up a couple years ago…" I blushed even more. "I thought it sounded romantic, so I'd call you Joseph all the time…" I paused. "Does it bother you?"

He shook his head. "I kinda like that you're the only person to call me it…"

My face was bright red. He glanced at me quickly. "You're bright red…Do I really make you blush that much?"

I nodded, looking out of the window. "Yes…yes you do."

"Does Nick?" Joe asked. My eyes stayed focused away from him, staring out the window.

"Not as much as you do…." I whispered. He took one of his hands off the wheel and put it on one of my hands.

I looked to him. "As wonderful as that feels, I would like you to have both hands on the wheel." I giggled. "You are dangerous enough with both hands on the wheel."

He rolled his eyes, taking it off and putting it back on the wheel.

"Just…a car crash would be a total moment ruiner." I finished, a smirk on my face. I saw him grin


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

I fell so fast, can't hold myself back.

We had just got settled into the bowling alley. I was putting my bowling shoes on and he was bending over, tying his shoe. I looked up and couldn't help but stare at his butt. I was in some crazy fantasy.

He looked back at me, a confused look on his face. "Are you looking at my butt?" He laughed.

My eyes got wide, and he stood up straight. "No." I said quickly. He laughed. "Liar!"

He continued to laugh, and my face got redder. "I was not, Joeee!" He smiled at me.

"Well prepare to stare more…" He said, picking up his ball. He rolled the ball down the alley, and it went into the gutter almost immediately. I giggled.

"Yes…you're totally so much better than the last time we went bowling…"I laughed.

He blushed lightly, looking at me. "I'm just warming up…"He said, going for his second time. He knocked down two pins.

I giggled. "Good job!" I stood up, looking enthusiastic. I put my hand up for a high five. He made a face at me and sat down. I giggled, now picking up my bright pink ball. I rolled it, and to my surprise it didn't go into the gutter. I knocked down three pins. I did a little dance, going back for my second roll. I knocked down another four pins. I turned around and smirked at Joe. He rolled his eyes, smiling wide at me.

"You're such a showoff…" Joe laughed. I rolled my eyes. "You love it." I stuck my tongue out at him as he got up to go again.

At the end of our first game I had totally pwned him. He smiled to me, sitting down beside me. "I let you win…" He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"So do you want to get something to eat?" He asked.

I nodded, standing up. He took my hand and we started walking towards the food court section of the bowling alley.

"Next game I'm not going easy on you…" Joe said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, yeah…" I laughed, holding onto his hand. There was a newsstand beside the food court and I spotted a teen magazine. I smiled to him. "Let's see who you are dating this week…" I said, letting go of his hand. I grabbed the magazine and started flipping through it. My eyes got wide at the headline.

"Joe and AJ back together?!?" Swept over my eyes and I felt like I was going to fall over.

I felt Joe step closer to me. I looked at the pictures which were AJ and Joe walking around L.A. They were walking close. There was a pit at the bottom of my stomach and my face looked distraught. "You and AJ?" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"You can't believe what you read in magazines, Amy." Joe said quickly. My eyes wandered down to a picture of him and AJ hugging. I wanted to throw the magazine across the bowling alley. I wanted to stomp on her face and tear the pictures into pieces. That was MY Joe. MINE. Not hers.

He looked around, seeing people. He looked uncomfortable. He took the magazine from my hands, putting it back on the shelf. He took my hand, leading me away from the food court.

"There is nothing going on between me and AJ." Joe said, his eyes locked on mine.

"I didn't know you were hanging out…" I said, my voice weak.

Joe looked sort of irritated. "That was weeks ago…" Joe said. "We haven't seen each other since." He promised me. "It was just a friends thing…"

I still wasn't convinced.

"Besides, you need to stop acting like I can't like anyone else. YOU like someone else for crying out loud." Joe said.

My jaw dropped. "That's not fair!" I said. "I can't help that!"

I made my best grr face at him. It wasn't good at all. It was rather pathetic actually.

He laughed at me. "Look Amy…I lov-…"

My eyes got wide.

"I really like you. Not AJ." Joe corrected. We were both quiet for a few seconds.

"Soo…."Joe said. "Guess we better get back to the food…" He mumbled, walking back to the food court. I walked beside him, trying to hide my grin.

After we got our food we were sitting back at our bowling table. The whole time we ate he was acting crazy and telling jokes. I was giggling like crazy and cracking up. He told a funny joke in the middle of me taking a drink of coke and I spit some of it out of my mouth. He started laughing hard, and I swallowed the rest that was in my mouth. I turned red, and wiped it up with a napkin.

He continued to be hilarious until after we finished eating. He watched me.

"I don't really feel like playing another game of bowling…" He said. "I'm going to show you my secret hiding place…" He said, smiling wide.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

We could talk for hours, just staring at the stars.

We were driving out of L.A., I knew that. We drove for about 20 minutes before he stopped at a Target. I giggled.

"You're secret hiding place is a Target?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes…You've guessed it…" He parked the car. "No, this is just a pit stop." I smiled, getting out of the car.

We walked inside and he walked towards the home furnishing section. I was watching him with a confused look on my face. He picked out a blanket, big enough that we could both fit on it…but small enough that we would have to be close. He walked to the cashier and paid for it. He smiled to me. "Now is where the long distance comes in…"He took my hand and we walked back to the car.

"How far away are we driving?" I asked him.

He looked at me, getting in. "About an hour or so…" We got into the car and we started that hour drive. Spending time with him always made time go faster. He started driving the car up a small mountain. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We went camping here once…" Joe said, smiling wide. He pulled into a place that was covered in trees.

"This is as far as the car can go…" He said, picking up the blanket. He got out of the car and we started walking towards his secret hiding place.

After about five minutes of walking we reached a large, open space. There were no trees around. The sun was setting. It was quite beautiful.

"It's so pretty…" I said, and placed the blanket on the ground. He stood back up and pulled me close to him. My arms went around him. I breathed in scent. He smelt like everything I wanted. He was everything I wanted. I knew he was smiling. He poked me.

"You're it…" He smiled, letting me go. He started running away from me. I laughed, chasing after him. I knew he wasn't running as fast as he could and that made me smile. I caught up to him, and tagged him. I turned around, running in the opposite direction. I took off as fast as I could. I turned around and saw him coming after me. I started screaming. He started laughing and jumped at me, taking me down. We hit the grassy ground, hard.

"This was tag, Joe…not football!" I said, laughing. He was on top of me. He was careful not to put any of his weight on me. He was smiling wide. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it…" He winked. He was right though, I did enjoy it. Him on top of me was something I could get used to.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a jerk." I mumbled, and he laughed.

"Why are you being so serious?" He laughed. "I like seeing you…carefree. Happy." He said.

"You always make me happy, Joe." I said, smiling to him. My heart was pounding in my chest, and he got off me, now lying beside me.

"I feel special…" Joe said, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "When someone is as beautiful as you, a smile is enough to make me feel special."

I blushed and he took my hand in his. He looked up at the now dark sky. "We better get to our blanket before we can't find it…" He laughed, standing up. He helped me up and we walked over to our blanket. We sat down on it.

"We're going to be able to see the stars…" I said, smiling wide. He was watching me.

"Whenever I tell you you're beautiful, you never say anything…Do you not believe it?" Joe asked me.

I looked to him. "It's hard to…I don't think I am." I whispered.

"When I tell you you're beautiful, it's not out of habit. It's not to make conversation. It's to remind you that you're the most amazing thing in my life." Joe said.

"Lies…" I whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't lie to you…and I never will."

I looked into his eyes and I believed him. Deep down in my heart I realized that I didn't need a week to choose between them. I picked what Jonas Brother I loved a long time ago.

"I believe you…" I said, looking into his wide brown eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were on his. I closed my eyes softly, expecting him to pull away. He didn't. At first our kiss was soft and sweet. A couple seconds into it, all of the passion between us exploded. The kiss was deep and passionate; my heart skipping beats like a scratched CD. His hand was on my cheek, holding me close as we kissed.

When we had stopped kissing (due to lack of oxygen), there were a few stars already in the sky. I layed back on the blanket, watching the sky. Joe did the same and we started pointing out formations in the stars. Soon we got bored with that and we started talking. We talked about everything. Art, music, movies, traveling, friends, and many other things. I'm not sure either of us knew what time it was…but I don't think we cared. At one point in the dead of the night we stopped talking. We just watched the sky, my head on his chest. We fell asleep like that.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

This has been no walk in the park

"Amy…" Joe whispered, his voice soft and delicious in my ear. My eyes fluttered open. The sun was low in the air, slowly rising. My eyes opened wider.

"What time is it?" I looked to my body which was wrapped around his. I moved quickly.

He shrugged. "I don't know…My phone died."

My hand reached into my pocket, and I opened my phone. It was dead too. I stood up.

"Hopefully your parents aren't home yet…" I said, my voice nervous.

"Alissa and Kevin are going to be pissed…" Joe said. I nodded as we speed walked to the car. I got in the passenger side quickly, and he got in the driver's seat. He started the car quickly, and threw the blanket into the back seat. I put on my seatbelt and we started the drive back to L.A.

"I can't believe we fell asleep…" I said, staring out the window. "I wonder how late it was when we stopped talking…" I said.

"2:13 A.M." Joe answered. "I checked the time." I giggled.

"That was like, 7 hours of talking." I said. He nodded.

"I could talk to you forever." Joe said, glancing at me. He turned back to the road, being quiet.

"About our kiss last night…"I said. "I'm sorry…" I said, my voice soft. "You told me that you didn't want to kiss me…and I didn't listen…I'm sorry…"

"I wanted to kiss you." Joe said. "I'm always going to want to…I think that kiss proved that we are more perfect for each other than you realize…"

He stared at the road in front of us. "You didn't kiss Nick like that." He said.

"I've never kissed anyone the same way I kissed you." I said, my voice still weak. "That was 3 and a half years of wanting to kiss you coming out."

He grinned.

"Don't look so cocky, Joseph." I said, grinning as well.

The drive back seemed to take forever, but as we pulled into Joe's driveway, we were swarmed. Nick was first out, and he had a worried look on his face. Behind him came Denise and Kevin Sr. Then Kevin, with Alissa following. Frankie must still be with relatives.

"Where have you been Joseph Adam Jonas?" Denise commanded her expression stern.

Joe and I got out of the car and Alissa rushed at me. She grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"Where the hell were you, Amy?" Alissa demanded.

"I…we…"I looked at Joe. "We went somewhere out of town…" I said. "Up in the mountains…We were watching the stars…and we fell asleep."

"You couldn't have called?" She said, frustrated. I looked over at Joe who looked like he was having the same conversation with his parents.

"Amy LOOK AT ME." She yelled.

I looked over at her. "Sorry…" I mumbled. "It's not that big of a deal…You act like we've been gone for a week, doing drugs, and having insane sex." I rolled my eyes.

"We watched the stars, talked for 7 hours, and fell asleep." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't call, but none of that was in the agenda for the night, ok?"

"Don't get an attitude with me, Amy!" Alissa said. "I'll send you straight back to Indiana on a plane and you will never be with him again!"

The tears were hot on my cheeks. I knew she wouldn't do that to me, but at the same time it hurt. I turned around, storming off towards Alissa and Kevin's. There was an aching in my chest. I heard footsteps behind me. I don't think they were Alissa's. But I didn't care. I wanted to be in my own place now.

I walked inside, running up to my room. I laid face down on my bed, stuffing my face into my pillows. The tears were silent, but I felt like I was going to drown in them.

"Amy…" I heard Nick's familiar voice.

"Go away…" I mumbled, now turning to face him. He walked over to me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

He put his hand over my hand.

"Nick…"I whispered. "It's not you."

"What?" Nick said, looking confused.

"It's not you I want to be with…" I whispered. He moved his hand away immediately. "It hasn't been a week…."

He looked sad.

"I know…but I don't need a week." I whispered, closing my eyes. This was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Does Joe know you picked him?" Nick asked.

I shook my head. "No…not yet." Nick nodded.

"I'm not going to try to get in between the two of you…"Nick said.

"We're still going to be friends, right?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course…." He sighed, kissing my cheek. "Well… I guess I'll give you some time alone…" He stood up, walking out of my door.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that i can.

Joe had done a better job than I had at explaining things. He's so flawless. He doesn't lose his temper quickly. Joe knocked on my bedroom about two hours after we had gotten home.

"Come in…" I said. I was sitting in front of my laptop. I saw him and he flashed me a perfect smile. I nearly dropped the laptop. I caught it at the last minute, and put it back in its original spot on my desk. I stood up quickly.

"Hi!" I said, smiling to him.

He laughed. "Hi…" He walked over to me, pulling me into his arms. "Nick told me some interesting news…" He mumbled into my ear.

"He did, did he?" I said, as Joe released me from his arms.

Joe smiled, and kissed me. I felt like I was going to fall over. My arms wrapped around his neck to hold me steady. The passion overwhelmed both of us again. I couldn't contain it. His effect over me was crazy. My body was pushed against his. He backed us up, and my back was against the wall. That helped keep me on my feet a lot.

Joe's body and my body were one. Our hearts were racing in harmony. We found our way over to the bed. I knew we would just kiss, of course. But we atleast wanted to be comfortable as we did so. He found the bed first, lying down. He pulled me on top of him, and we resumed kissing. My legs were on either side of him, careful not to put a lot of my weight on him. His hands were on my hips, holding me close to him. I started to plant small kisses along his jawline, before starting to kiss down his neck.

All of a sudden I felt…_it. _I stopped kissing him automatically. My eyes opened in surprise. Joe's eyes opened too, and he looked panicked. I got off him quickly. We were both blushing. For once, he looked more embarrassed than I did. He grabbed one of my pillows, placing it over his crotch. He sat up normal, instead of lying flat.

I sat up as well, sitting beside him.

"Sorry…." He said, holding the pillow down.

I giggled, taking his hand in mine. I played with his fingers, resting my head on his shoulder. He seemed to relax, knowing I wouldn't make a big deal out of his ….happiness. I thought it was weird, because I was avoiding the word in my head. Most of the time Joe's bulge was all I talked about to my friends. It was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Are we together now?" I asked, still playing with his fingers with were intertwined with mine.

"I want to be…" Joe said, turning his gaze towards me. "Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

I nodded. "Yes…." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled, blushing under the touch of his lips. At that moment, I knew I had made the right decision. I loved Joe more than I could ever love anyone else. I've loved him for years. I hope I will continue to love him for years to come.

Joe didn't have to do romantic things, like take me to the beach to watch the sunset. He didn't have to get pizza cut into a heart. Sure, those things were nice. But I'd rather pwn him in bowling and thumb wrestle with him until it was too dark that I couldn't see his hand anymore. I love pointing out octagons and microphones in the sky. I love him trying to force feed me cheese covered French fries. I love just being near him. He makes fun of me, and doesn't laugh when my jokes aren't funny. He calls me out on it. He wrestles with me, and doesn't let me win because I'm a girl. He makes me laugh my head off, and I love it. No one is perfect…until you fall in love with them. I've always known he was perfect. I don't know how long our relationship will last. But getting my heart broken is a risk I'm willing to take.


End file.
